A Wish On A Star
by Madly Chessur
Summary: Alexis only wants one thing for Christmas this year... Will she get it? Alexis/Jaden


Alexis only had one wish for Christmas… but she knew she wasn't going to get it.

Alexis sat at a bench in the local Domino City Park. She rubbed her bare hands together, breathing on them. Maybe walking through the park without gloves on when it was snowing out wasn't exactly a smart idea? Alexis' mind hadn't been right since she's heard the news. Apparently, Jaden Yuki was going to be in town. Did Shazza really get in contact with him? Shazza wanted everyone together for their first Christmas out of Duel Academy, so she tracked him down and… _very nicely_ told him to get his rear back to Domino City or else! Everyone graduated, save for Jaden, who seemed to disappear that day.

But Alexis wasn't worried; she knew Jaden was doing alright. After all, it was Jaden, the one who saved the world from the evil Sacred Beasts, the one who saved the universe from Sartarious' Light of Destruction, the one who returned them all from that different dimension they were trapped in. Alexis smiled as she remembered the many different adventures and good times they've had. It warmed her heart at the mere thought of it, but at the same time, chilled it. Despite just being friends, Alexis wished they could be something more.

But Jaden was naïve, Jaden was oblivious when it came to the emotions of the heart, and Jaden wasn't much of a Prince Charming. Still, that's what made Jaden Jaden; he didn't try too hard to get her attention, and yet, he got it. Jaden was… unique like that.

The crunching of snow caught her attention. Alexis turned her head, seeing a couple walking through the park, holding hands and standing close by each other's side. Alexis smiled at the sight, feeling happy for them. They were lucky, having someone to love and cherish. She watched as they walked by, before looking away as they shared a kiss. With a small blush, Alexis stood up, shoving her red hands into her pockets and continuing on her way.

It wasn't that Alexis was jealous; she just wished she could have that feeling everyone craved for, that feeling of belonging, to know you are cherished by the one you loved most. It was what Alexis wished for most, it was her only Christmas wish for the year. It was a foolish wish, to want that someone to love you when you know you're nothing but a friend to them, but Alexis yearned for the feeling. It was like everyone was in love but Alexis; even grumpy old Chazz!

So… what was Alexis doing wrong?

'_You want someone who doesn't want you,'_ a voice remarked from the back of Alexis' mind, but she quickly shoved it away. She didn't need such negative thoughts, especially not on Christmas Eve. Maybe Alexis just needed to get out of the park? She traveled out the park and towards the main plaza, surprised to see a familiar mob of teal there. Jesse stared up at the large Christmas tree in front of him, his eyes never straying far from the golden star at the top of the tree.

Confused, Alexis walked towards him, "Hey, Jesse."

Jesse jumped, making a noise of surprise. His head spun so fast, Alexis was sure it was going to pop off! "Oh… Hey, Lex," Jesse chuckled bashfully, rubbing the back of his head. Alexis' heart panged lightly. Jaden always called her Lex… "What're you doin' here?"

"I could be asking _you_ the same thing." Alexis turned to look at the Christmas tree. Jesse turned to look back at it, hands in his jacket's pockets with his thumbs out.

"Well… ya wanna know a lil secret?" Jesse asked in a sort of whisper, not looking at Alexis. The blonde hummed, indicating she was listening. "Ya see, ever since I first met Crys, every Christmas Eve, I'd come to this Christmas tree and make a wish on that star." Jesse nodded his head up.

Alexis raised an eyebrow. "You'd make a wish on a plastic star?" Jesse chuckled again at Alexis' bland tone of voice.

"Yeah, sounds silly, but hey, my wish came true." Alexis blinked her eyes, confused. She looked at Jesse, her eyes asking her unspoken question. "See, there's somethin' about Crys that jus' calls to me… So, since I had nothing to lose, I made a wish on this star. Every year, for the past almost seven years, I'd ask the same thing, and I'd see, every time we met, my wish was slowly coming true…"

"… Jesse, no offense, but that's like asking Santa for something for Christmas." Jesse grinned, winking at Alexis.

"Well, all ya gotta do is believe. Try it. Make a wish and see if it comes true."

'Believe?' Alexis stared after Jesse, mumbling a reply to his farewells, before looking back up at the star. 'All I have to do is believe… and maybe my wish will come true?'

Well… like Jesse stated, what did she have to lose? So, closing her eyes, Alexis made a wish.

* * *

_11:59 p.m._

Alexis couldn't sleep. She sat in front of the fireplace, staring at the burning embers. Hadn't she been good? She didn't ask for much this Christmas, only for one thing. Alexis closed her eyes, feeling a small tear drop from her eye.

'I wish… that Jaden would come…'

Jaden didn't have to confess his undying love to Alexis, he didn't have to bring her anything, and he certainly didn't have to do anything. All Jaden had to do was show up at the doorstep sometime during Christmas. That's all Alexis wanted. She wanted to see Jaden, to take in his intense, yet gentle, brown eyes, his sharp, yet kind, face, his slightly awkward, yet always caring, smile. That's all Alexis wanted for Christmas.

The sudden dinging of the grandfather clock caught Alexis' attention, making her jump slightly and snap out of her daydream.

_12:00 a.m._

Read the digital clock above the fireplace. Christmas…

'Well, Merry Christmas, Jaden, where ever you –'

A sudden ring of the doorbell made Alexis' heart freeze. No… It wouldn't be… The doorbell rang again, bringing Alexis to her senses. She wasn't hearing things! The doorbell rang! Alexis jumped to her feet, racing to the door.

'Jaden!'

Jaden was here! Alexis' wish came true!

"Jaden!" Alexis hurried to unlock the door, pulling it open. She saw a red coat (maybe Jaden was still wearing his Duel Academy uniform?) and… white cotton. Confused, Alexis looked the visitor over.

Oh… It was a Christmas caroler dressed as Santa Clause. He smiled brightly at Alexis, singing a Christmas song that Alexis barely comprehended. She'd fooled herself… She actually _believed_ in that insensible and illogical thing Jesse told her. Make a wish on a star and it'll come true! Alexis scuffed at the mere thought of it. She was angry, but refused to show it. She wasn't angry at the man, who was merely spreading the Christmas cheer, but at herself.

Alexis couldn't believe she actually thought Jaden would appear like that…

The blonde faked a smile, thanking the man and wishing him a very Merry Christmas, before taking a deep intake of breath. Alexis felt close to tears. Did Alexis miss Jaden that much? Why was she crying for Jaden, who was only a friend? Why did she believe Jesse's little story? Maybe someone as lucky as him could pull it off, but Alexis? Alexis was many things – strong, independent, a leader – but not lucky. If she had half the luck Jaden, or even Jesse, had, Alexis wouldn't be close to tears over nothing. She'd be like Jesse; with the one she loved the most.

With a sigh, Alexis turned to retreat into the house. Hopefully that didn't wake everyone up…

"Lex?"

Alexis froze.

'No… It can't be!'

"Lex, is that you?" Alexis' heart started to beat faster. Her mind was playing with her! She was delusional! That voice may sound like Jaden's, but Alexis knew, as soon as she turned around, she'd be wrong…

And her hopes would come tumbling back down to the ground, once again.

While Alexis was frozen at the door, the stranger came closer. He ran a hand through his two-toned hair, sighing out softly. He was freezing! Maybe actually buying warmer clothes would have helped his cause!

"Lex…" He tried to stop his teeth from chattering, rubbing his hands together in a vain attempt to keep warm. He reached out, gently touching Alexis' shoulder.

Alexis jumped, her heart flying to her throat. She reached up, touching the cold hand with her warm one. She couldn't believe it…!

"Lexi," Shazza yawned as she appeared in front of Alexis, rubbing the sleep from her eye, "Who's at the do-" Shazza stopped in mid-sentence, staring at the person over Alexis' shoulder. She blinked her cobalt eyes, raising a hand to her mouth. Alexis' eyes widen as she gripped his hand in hers, slowly turning around to face him.

"ZohMiRa…!"

Alexis couldn't agree more. Standing in front of her was the one and only Jaden Yuki. His usual tan skin was slightly pale, a gentle breeze blowing by and ruffling his brown and bronze hair, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He tried for a smile, but his teeth chattered soon after. He was cold… but Jaden was here! Alexis' golden eyes brightly immensely as she smiled at him.

"Jaden!" Alexis was so happy, she pulled Jaden in for a hug. Jaden blinked, looking a bit surprised. He stared down at Alexis, blinking a bit. Her warm body heat rolled off onto Jaden, whose cold body desperately wanted - no, _needed_ – the warmth. Jaden eased into the hug, slowly winding his arms around Alexis' smaller body.

"Crys, who's at tha do-" Jesse froze in mid-sentence, much like Shazza had, staring at Jaden with wide eyes. He broke out in a grin, "Jaden! Where ya been, man?" Jesse stepped forward to greet the man, but Shazza stopped him. She gripped his arm, smirking.

"Ahem…" Alexis blushed, pulling away from Jaden, but just enough to look at Shazza. She pointed up, catching her attention. Alexis looked up and instantly, her blush intensified. Jaden looked, too, confused. The thing everyone was looking at had white berries with wide, light green leaves around it.

"… What's that?" The brunet asked, perplexed. Alexis smiled lightly, shaking her head. Still the same clueless Jaden…

"It's called a mistletoe, buddy," Jesse snickered, his grin taking a sly hint to it, "And since it's Christmas, ya gotta kiss Alexis."

"_Huh?_" Jaden exclaimed, his usual collective manner disappearing. Alexis bowed her head, resting her head against Jaden's chest.

"No, it's okay… Jaden doesn't have to kiss me if he doesn't want to." Jaden looked back down at Alexis, "I'm… I'm just glad he's here… That's all I wanted."

Was Alexis hearing things, or did Jaden's heart just skip a beat? The brunet looked at Jesse and Shazza for help, and they both motioned the same thing. When Jaden stared blankly, Shazza slapped her forehead and Jesse shook his head. They looked at each other, then at Jaden. They cupped their hands around their mouth and mouthed the same thing.

_Kiss her!_

Alexis sighed softly, pulling away from Jaden. She didn't get far, because Jaden's arms were still around her. Confused, Alexis looked at his arms. One lowered to wrap around Alexis' waist while the other rose to tilt her head up. Her golden eyes met Jaden's brown eyes as he offered a genuine smile. Before Alexis knew it, Jaden's lips touched hers in a gentle kiss. Alexis' eyes widened in shock – she couldn't believe Jaden was kissing her! She counted to three, before slowly kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jaden tightened his hold on Alexis, deepening the kiss. Alexis tilted her head, giving them a better angle. A single tear fell from her eye, but this time, it was of joy.

Her wish came true; Jaden was where Alexis' wanted him to be for Christmas…

* * *

Yes, yes, you may all kill Tek-Tek for trying to make a Alexis/Jaden one-shot ._. Tek-Tek has never done anything like that before in her life - with actual canon characters ._.  
And for some reason, she was in a Christmas-y mood xD It's Christmas in... June o.o Damn, I'm a month early! xD  
Anywho, a while back, my buddy gxFANGIRL XD asked me to make a Alexis/Jaden one-shot, so here it is, Biankers! xD  
**Merry Christmas to all and to all a goodnight! :D Cuz Tek-Tek's gotta jet o.o**  
*Oh, and she was listening to _Santa, Can You Hear Me - Brittney Spears _while making this ^^;  
AND FOR SOME REASON IT WONT LET TEK-TEK PUT A ? AND A ! NEXT TO EACH OTHER D: *grumblegrumble**  
**Disclaimer: **Tek-Tek does **not** own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX O: She **does** own her OC, Shazza x33


End file.
